The Crow's Song
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: Karasuma Yuuto became Kudou Yuusaku. He wanted to take down the legacy left to him. To help, he had his wife, mother-in-law and his son too. And then his son was attacked by the very people that had sworn to obey him. Well, it had been the time to step up the game anyways. BO!Kudou family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This came to my mind when I was reading Tetragon4's analysis on DC chapters at tumblr. They are quite brilliant. Mostly what struck to me was how creepy and suspicious Conan might come off as to FBI for example. He is someone that Vermouth is willing to risk her life to protect. He knows things when the only two available sources of information should be FBI and BO. He is simply contradiction in a tiny package.**

 **And somehow it all evolved into this.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Crow's song**

It was twenty odd years ago when Kudou Yusaku emerged to the wider public. A Genius teen solving cases and later publishing mystery novels coveted by all. He began dating an aspiring actress of the same age, Fujimine Yukiko and married her soon after they turned nineteen and a year later they had a son, Shinichi.

What the people didn't know that the man's roots were deep and buried into the nefarious underbelly of the world. People didn't know he was the heir of Karasuma Group, Karasuma Yuuto, and the boss of people nowadays referred to only as crows or by their alcoholic codenames. Yusaku hated the legacy he had inherited. Hated what it had become. Karasuma Renya had originally founded the organization in order to cull and control the criminal underworld. To keep a tight rein on the darkness. But they'd expanded. Too rapidly. They'd become too uncontrollable themselves. And Yusaku wanted to take it all down.

It had been a stroke of luck really. Yusaku had made acquaintances with Vermouth and gained the woman's trust. Through her, he'd met Yukiko, the woman's daughter who'd lived her whole life in Japan, out of the hungry gaze of media that tracked Sharon Vineyard's every move. In America there was rumors about a daughter, Chris, but nothing concrete. Yukiko was safe from them to live her own life.

And to fall in love with Yusaku and become Champagne, the socialite and gossip gatherer. More than one blackmail case had been created with the information she brought.

What had been a small idea at the back of his mind, came to full bloom when Shinichi was born. Something so tiny. So innocent and pure. Yusaku barely wanted to touch him with his bloodied hands even though the baby was his own flesh and blood. And he could see the same thoughts on Vermouth's face when the woman gazed at her grandson.

"I want to take it all down." Yusaku said aloud in the safety of Kudou House when the well-wishers were gone. Yukiko's high-school friends and the professor from next door being the last.

"Yuu-chan?" Yukiko questioned.

"The organization. Given the civilian lives we've crafted, it's only a matter of time before someone decides to take us out pre-emptively. And the size and fracturing of the organization is such that the information might not even come to the top before the assassin is already on the move. And I… I can't risk Shinichi like that."

"Me neither."

"You do realize that you can't make a move in your current situation, right?" Vermouth pointed out.

"Yes." Yusaku looked the woman in the eye. "Are you with us, Sharon-san?"

"I will. What is your first order of business, boss?"

* * *

The first act was killing off Rum. The man had screwed up just few months ago but only recently returned to Japan. Though the organization had covered up as much as they could, it was still a fact that the bodyguard Asaka was still alive somewhere and Rum had been chased down by some other person. Rum had come back from the mission with an injured eye, wounded pride and a lot of anger. It was very easy for Vermouth to kill him while making the rest of the organization believe that the man was recuperating somewhere. Yukiko took over relaying messages from the 'Rum' via emails in the meanwhile.

In the aftermath Yusaku found out that Pisco was stealing money from the organization and had been covered up by the late number two. It was worrying but not a pressing matter. Besides, the old man was holding Irish on a leash. Yusaku didn't fancy having a rogue agent so soon. Irish had more loyalty to Pisco than to the organization and anyone eliminating the old man would face the younger's wrath. And Irish was otherwise talented agent.

* * *

Someone sabotaged at the laboratory Miyano Atsushi and Elena worked at and made it go up in flames. Yusaku had an inkling that Vermouth was behind it but didn't do anything other than ensure the couple's two daughters were looked after.

Meanwhile Shinichi started kindergarten, made friends, prevented a kidnapping of one of those friends and was obviously ahead of his peers in terms of intelligence and skills even if social grace was lacking. Yusaku started to consider when to bring the boy into the operation. Not too early or Shinichi's mental development would go horribly wrong. But not too late either. He needed a Rum, Yukiko couldn't do that forever. She simply lacked the organizational and emotionally detached mind for it. She was much better with face to face interactions.

It was when Shinichi started elementary school, that Yusaku began taking him on real crime scenes. The boy had been getting bored at school and home both and Mouri Ran wasn't always there for him since the girl had other friends too.

Then Kuroba Toichi arranged a treasure hunt of sorts for the kids. Yusaku knew the man. In two contexts really. One was Kuroba Toichi the magician and Yusaku's good friend and Yukiko and Sharon's mentor. The other was Kaitou Kid the Phantom Thief that was being gunned by one branch of the organization. He was Yusaku's saboteur on the outside. And had been until someone sniffed out his civilian identity and caused the man to die during one of his magic tricks.

Yusaku, Yukiko, Shinichi and Sharon all attended his funerals.

* * *

Shinichi was ten when he demanded to be let in on what his parents did behind the scenes. Yusaku explained it all to him as much as he could, rendering the boy speechless and thoughtful.

"I want in."

Yusaku froze. He wasn't ready yet. Toichi had just died two years ago. It was too early for Shinichi to join in.

Then the boy presented his reasoning and promised to stay out of direct interraction with other members and only have access in files and information flow within the organization. Yusaku relented. They really needed all hands on the deck and Shinichi was more mature than expected. He understood the situation with startling clarity.

At age ten Kudou Shinichi became Rum. At age thirteen he pointed out a man in the files, Moroboshi Dai and said, he'd met the man during that vacation to beach and that the man's real name was Akai Shuichi and who had been planning on going to United States to become an FBI agent.

That year, the boy watched closely the files and pointed out three more agents, two of them codenamed. Yusaku encouraged him to do what he thought was right. After moment of deliberation, Shinichi pushed Rye, Bourbon and Scotch to work together on most missions.

On the next year two tragedies struck. Scotch's cover had been peeling off lately and the man had been showing signs of stress and depression. If the latest mission reports were any indication, the man was borderline suicidal and had made it only thanks to Bourbon's interference.

In a bout of optimism, Shinichi put Rye to tail Scotch. It ended up in Scotch death. Despite what the incident reports from both Rye and Bourbon said, Yusaku and Shinichi both could read between the lines and see the truth. The incident shook the boy to the core and he started going through any ways that he could've prevented causing even indirectly the man's death. Yusaku had to cut down that line of thinking quickly.

"We are all human, Shinichi. You are, I am, Scotch was, Rye and Bourbon are. We have emotions and that makes us unpredictable. And thus, we also make mistakes. We make errors. And sometimes those errors are irreversible. Learn from this but don't let it weight you down. Now, do you know what to do about the two other agents?"

"Given the tone in their reports, not have them working together…" Shinichi replied woodenly.

"Good. I'll find out if Scotch had any family left and see if I can discreetly help them through."

Later Yusaku and Yukiko took Shinichi to Hawaii for a long vacation and taught him everything they could. Shooting a gun, acting, lying, driving numerous different vehicles… It seemed to distract the teen and calm him down as he gained more control and opinions to defend himself and freedom to move on his own.

When they returned, they heard that newly recruited Mizunashi Rena had exposed and killed another mole. Yusaku reluctantly gifted her the code-name Kir. She had arguably performed well and had more than deserved it.

Year later one of Rye's colleagues from the States messed up and the double-agent had to go. The man had been a talented and valuable agent and Yusaku was sad to see him go after having him as a subordinate for three years. But all the same, FBI had valuable information and agent Akai was dangerous for the organization. A silver bullet, Yusaku called him in one conversation with Gin and received a scoff from the other man.

* * *

New York. During the past years the four of them had worked together and discreetly. But it was time to step up their game. Yusaku needed a man outside once more. And Vermouth wanted to shed her role as Sharon Vineyard. The rumors and occasional appearances as Chris had been kept up during the years and she was more than ready to step into those shoes.

It was meant to be a relaxing holiday for the Kudou family and Ran. And an opportunity for Shinichi and Sharon to meet and connect as grandmother and grandson before they'd become strangers to each other. Shinichi with his slowly but steadily rising reputation as a detective and Sharon dying and reemerging as whole another person.

Of course things didn't go to plan. There was a murder. And another. There was alleyway in the rain and slippery fire-escape. There were goodbyes said.

"Why? Why did you save me? Why?!"

"Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone...A logical mind isn't needed, right?" Shinichi smiled sadly. He'd known since seeing the man with silver hair that it was Sharon behind the mask but hadn't gotten the proper chance to talk with the woman before she was fleeing – with a bullet wound on stomach no less. But now wasn't the time. He needed to look after Ran. So he gathered the girl on her arms and made his final declaration. "Don't bother. You're injured. That must mean there are police nearby. If you fire a gun without a silencer, they'll definitely come and get you… But I can't do anything to capture you at the moment at the same time. I will let you go for now… However, I won't show any mercy if I ever see you again… I will prove your cumulated crimes and evil deed with all evidences necessary. Trust me, I will definitely put you in jail for good!"

When the boy was gone, Vermouth smirked. Such a strong declaration of war. Just what she'd expected from the tiny boy who'd grown to have strong morals and great drive. He was just what Yusaku and Yukiko had hoped for. A true silver bullet.

"I can't wait, Cool Guy."

* * *

It had been a coincidence really. Shinichi hadn't expected to run into Gin and Vodka at Tropical Land. Especially since the deal they were doing after the murder on roller coaster was definitely not something he had approved.

So he followed them after making sure to send Ran back home safely. He just was in such a rush to snap evidence for Yusaku that he belatedly noticed that Gin wasn't anywhere near the scene.

He paid for that. Gin used one of Sherry's poisons on him and he shrunk into a grade-schooler. This certainly put a damp into their plans but at the same time… Children generally heard things adults usually didn't.

* * *

Sticking to half-truths was easy. Especially when there was no need to divulge the other half of information. Agasa knew that Shinichi was in deep trouble but had no inkling that Kudou family were deep in and high up with the 'men in black'. Moving in with Ran was unexpected but at least this way he could keep an eye out and make sure that neither Gin, Vodka or any of their minions came to the detective agency with the intention to silence Ran too.

Meanwhile, Shinichi had a new routine to get used to.

* * *

 **A/N: More chapters to come! I had planned on writing everything in one go but then I decided that this was a good point to stop and see reactions. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long to finish this chapter. Hope you like this anyways. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Okay, Shinichi was really fed up with Gin's preemptive strikes. It was like the silver haired man thought he knew what was best for the organization and knew what the boss and Rum wanted even before the order was out. And considering that Shinichi's intentions were absolutely not aligned with Gin's… Yeah.

Shinichi had tried to take out two flies with one hit. He wanted the research on APTX4869 to be halted so no other scientist would figure out what had happened to him. Sherry already knew. She was the one to sign the confirmation of his death after all. Shinichi was very aware of the clues existing and lacking at his own house that the young woman had checked out twice. He had also hacked her computer to see the previous results of clinical test and lo and behold, there were shrinking mice. So, there was no way that Sherry didn't know about his fate.

On the other hand, Shinichi wanted to let the two daughters of Miyano scientists free of the organization. Akemi more than deserved better life. She was honestly a good person and had been trying to barter with organization before. And while Shiho had done dubious experiments at organization's behest for the last five years, she was still young and could do some good for this world.

(Not to mention that with Akemi's connection to Akai Shuichi the two could get to FBI's protection and thus get more information to the Americans.)

It had been going fine. Shinichi had contacted Akemi personally and given her free hands to organize the heist. She hired two people from outside organization thanks to networking she'd done during the years. Laxer watch and life meant more outside contacts to call upon. Handy.

The heist itself went fine too… until the driver got away with the money. Which in turn had Akemi appear on the Detective Agency's doorstep. Unexpected. Especially when Shinichi didn't realize to look beneath her school girl disguise until she showed the photo of her 'father', Hirota Kenzou.

Looking for the man was almost fun. They found him thanks to the ridiculous naming scheme on his cats of all things. And thus Akemi had the chance to get the money.

Of course things weren't that simple. The other hired hand had gotten another detective to tail Hirota as well and the detective in question appeared at Mouri's.

(If Shinichi watched in awe when Ran jumped out of the second-floor window and confronted the other man, it was his business.)

Hirota was found dead soon after. And then the thug was too. Shinichi knew Akemi had killed the latter. Those two were liabilities after all and thus he'd assigned Gin to help Akemi to get rid of those two and be her contact in general since he had been Sherry handler as well.

But he hadn't expected the man to kill Akemi. They met at the docks as planned. Akemi didn't have the money with her but that was a good thing. Organization didn't need that money.

"Who are you?" Akemi asked when Shinichi had told her how they'd found her.

"Edo- no, Kudou Shinichi…" Pause. "I really wanted you to get away, you know." Shinichi sighed when kneeling next to the dying woman. Ran had run to call for police moments ago. He wanted her to know. Everything. To have some peace of mind.

"What?"

"Both you and your sister, I offered you this chance to get away… But it seems I underestimated Gin's hate for your ex." The boy continued.

"Then you… Rum? But how?" The woman's eyes widened.

"My father inherited the organization. We both want to take it down. I thought… I thought by letting you and your sister go, it would be a significant step to that." Shinichi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Pl-Please… Please keep Shiho safe." Akemi took a hold of his wrist with one bloodied hand. "If you truly are telling the truth, please keep her safe. I'm counting on you, little detective."

She was the second person to die because he tried to save them. Shinichi stared at her corpse impassively while Ran hugged him from behind. She was shedding enough tears for both of them.

Yes, he'd look after Sherry. As soon as he found out just how she'd react to the news of her sister's death. That was all Shinichi could do about that matter since Rum would have no reason to scold or even punish Gin for his actions.

* * *

Running into Gin and Vodka at shinkansen was a complete coincidence. Shinichi had known about the trade and intellectually he knew that there should be no loose ends… But hearing about the bomb had been a surprise still. Especially considering that they'd arranged the bomb to be blown up while on train.

So he'd set on tracking down the business partner and dispose of the bomb. Ran interfered a lot but in the end, he'd succeeded. On the last second though.

The satisfaction of saving numerous innocent lives was immense.

* * *

He was kidnapped. By his parents. He was not surprised. He'd been in contact with them exactly once after shrinking and even then, it was only a mail to Yusaku's – Anokata's – phone. Coded of course, but telling them not to worry, he was still alive no matter what Gin reported. There had been a reply that they'd need to approach the matter carefully since Agasa was in the know.

So they hatched a kidnapping plan with the professor. How nice.

Not.

In a sense it was fun. Cracking the clues left behind by Yusaku and Yukiko and chasing down their location at the hotel. The offer they made about taking him to abroad and have Yusaku's Interpol contacts handle the organization was mostly for show for Agasa but it was real too. _Technically_ Shinichi didn't need to stay in the country as Rum handled everything via mail or phone with voice changer. But he wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Ran and on the lookout for the Organization's men. He needed to see through Sherry's situation. Not to mention all the murder cases that were too tricky for ordinary police officers. Some of them might hide unsanctioned dealings within and Shinichi needed to be there to gather data and evidence or otherwise witness.

He told them as much when they were in the safety of Kudou mansion. Yusaku agreed. Yukiko was more reluctant but didn't protest much either. They knew that Shinichi was now more vulnerable. But at the same time his current form was his best protection.

"I'll be fine." Shinichi smiled. "The situation might've been different if we weren't already involved but I actually know what we are capable of so…"

"Do be careful, Shin-chan." Yukiko crushed the boy to her chest. "We'll visit every once in a while."

"Not too often though."

"Of course not." Yusaku chuckled.

And so Shinichi was dropped back at the detective agency by 'Edogawa Fumiyo' and his life could go on.

* * *

Shinichi stared at the blazing inferno. Inside, Asai Narumi… no, Asou Seiji, was playing the grand piano. Moonlight Sonata. The music piece that had dictated the entire case, that had haunted and taunted them all for the past days. And to think it had been the person who'd become a close confidant and ally to Shinichi, that had committed the murders.

And he'd cornered the young man. Though Shinichi could understand that Seiji hadn't planned to live after killing his father's murderers, the detective still wished he could've prevented this. A detective who drove criminals to suicide were no better than murderers themselves. For a long time Shinichi had sent out orders for others to kill and in that progress soiled his own hands too but… This blood was much more vibrant crimson.

" _Arigatou, chiisana meitantei…"_ Spelled the last notes. And Shinichi vowed to be better. To prevent things like this from happening.

* * *

Shinichi was in flu when certain dark-skinned Osakan high-school detective barged into his life. His head was so stuffed that he hadn't thought much of the 'cold-remedy' the other teen gave him… and then he was tipsy.

Paikaru.

Alcohol that blessed him with his former body temporally and allowed him to solve the case in which Hattori Heiji was in his haste about to have wrong person arrested. On top of all the said person was ready to confess and shoulder the blame.

Shinichi's fever was burning high and he needed to leave post haste. Hattori was there though, smiling and congratulating Shinichi for being the better detective. This would not do. Solving cases was not a competition no matter how enjoyable the brain-stimulating mysteries were. These were actual people and actual lives on stake. Both in matter of getting justice for the killed as well as ensuring all details were dug up and the complete truth presented.

There was only one truth.

Shinichi did not know when he'd meet the other high school detective next but he was already waiting for it.

He wanted to asses him as a potential ally.

* * *

Kisaki Eri was as intelligent and terrifying as always. Sometimes Shinichi wondered just how she and Yukiko were best friends but then remembered that his mother was quite terrifying sometimes as well.

Shinichi didn't even need to actually solve the case, just point out some details for the lawyer to piece together. Good, her intuition and focus was scary even without her knowing who he really was.

And on other matter… Why an earth had Ran been so secretive about her meeting with her mother? Saying she was going on a date with Shinichi himself, geez. While Kogoro and Eri kept dancing around each other, it was strange how Ran kept sneaking around both of them. Shinichi could see that Ran wanted to keep contact with both of her parents and even get them back together but… It had been ten years already. Hopeless situation was hopeless and it would ease tension around both adults if they finally got that divorce through. Given the way Kogoro eyed other women and… appreciated Okino Yoko, it would cause one less reason to have strife between the couple and even Ran could breathe easier.

But, well, it wasn't Shinichi's problem really.

* * *

This time Shinichi was prepared. He knew that Tequila would be making an exchange with Mantendo company's employee at the game convention. He even knew that contact's name, Nakajima Hideaki, so he could accompany the man and learn how the exchange was made.

By bumping into Tequila and apparently exchanging the coatroom tags. Simple but working.

Shinichi was also lucky that when Ran sent him to get juice for hangover Kogoro, he had the chance to hear Tequila's conversation with Vodka via payphone. Well, one half of it. And then plan a bug under the man's shoe.

Shinichi was not prepared to have the man get blown into smithereens by a bomb. A bomb that was apparently in the suitcase. Was Nakajima suicidal? Other part of Shinichi's brain was idly satisfied that now the programming branch would stall to halt with lack of more information as Tequila had been the main contact with their dealings with outsiders. Now they'd lack the names of programmers from Nakajima and the person who'd dealt with Itakura Suguru most… He probably should get Vodka to contact Itakura when the man's deadline was approaching.

Now though, he had a case to solve.

It turned out that Nakajima had been targeted by his colleague whose girlfriend had committed suicide when Nakajima had left the university boxing club. How stupid… What sort of reason was that to get rid of one's own life?

Oh, a bit too much detachment here. Shinichi blinked and demanded Nakajima to confess what he'd been dealing with by using Kogoro's voice.

There wasn't much new info. Other than the meeting place Le Cocktail at the building opposite the convention center. Oh shit…

The meeting place exploded ten minutes later. Shinichi only barely managed to hack into the building's security system and trigger fire alarm in order to evacuate the place. There still were some burns and scrapes though.

Well, at least no more lives were claimed that day.

* * *

Shinichi was no way prepared. He'd been planning on having a relaxing and enjoyable weekend at the villa named Mycroft with like-minded Sherlock Holmes enthusiasts. Kogoro might've complained and Ran wouldn't completely understand aside from comparing him to… well, himself, but that would be secondary. Shinichi wanted to enjoy himself for a change.

But then there was that seer whose words left him off-kilter. And then Hattori Heiji was there too. And murders. Let's not forget those.

While Shinichi had wanted to meet Hattori again, preferably when his head wasn't full of snot, he didn't mean this. Now he had to watch his steps sot he other teen detective wouldn't figure out anything.

But of course it didn't work. Shinichi made an amateur mistake in assuming that Hattori remained asleep after Kogoro hit him on top of the teen's head. And thus…

"You're Kudou, aren't you?"

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter but... hand in there alright?** **;)**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Hoytti:  
Thank you! I'll try.**

 **-Smiley-Nami:  
Thank you very much. I will.**

 **-Yugiohlover1013:  
Thank you. For now it'll mostly just go through different cases with Shinichi's thoughts coloring them and showing a bit his changed point of view and motivations compared to canon. As the story the progresses more, I'll hopefully have some actual canon divergence. Hopefully.**

 **-DaffaWize:  
XD, I hope you like.**


End file.
